


Distractions on a Stormy Night

by SpaceBabyKeith



Series: Keitor Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Day 3, Keith is afraid of thunder, Keitor, Keitor Week 2018, Keitor Week 2018 Day 3, Knotting, Lotor is protective of what is his, M/M, Smut, oh look i'm BEHIND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/pseuds/SpaceBabyKeith
Summary: Keith is terrified of the thunder that happens during a thunderstorm, and Lotor is there to save the day and give him the pleasure he most definitely deserves.#KeitorWeek2018 day 3: Rain / Thunderstorm





	Distractions on a Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> LATELY SUBMITS THIS AS I HAVE A DAY OFF FINALLY. AND I HAVE TO DO THE OTHER ONES AS WELL. SOBS.
> 
> So, this is right after day one while they are on their honeymoon in Florida. Eeee.

A thunderstorm.  
  
Thunderstorms in the summer were not an uncommon thing in the state of Florida. Storms could either last all day or last a few minutes, and there was nothing they could do about it. Keith found himself staring out towards the window, a robe wrapped tight around his body, chin on the top of his hand as his elbow rested on the cold surface beneath him. He watched the rain tapping harshly against the window, body growing tense whenever there would be a roar of thunder, and then he would relax when it passed, and he could watch the lightning strike and the rain fall harder. Were thunderstorms Keith’s thing? No. Not really. Would he ignore it for the time being and watch the rain? Yes.  
  
Lotor sat nearby reading one of the holographic newspapers, skimming through it as he watched the words on the screen with slight interest. He sometimes would glance towards his husband, brow raised as he saw him tense and then relax in a few instances where there was thunder, causing him to tilt his head in confusion. Did Keith fear the thunder, or was it merely a reaction that he could not control? He wondered this as he watched him until finally he set the device down and on the bedside table and walked over to the male. His arms were wrapped tightly around Keith in a second, pressing a kiss to the top of his head when Keith tensed once again from the sudden contact.  
  
“Hey…” Keith mumbled. “What’s up?”  
  
“Mm… Nothing… I was getting bored without you in the bed, Keith. Why not join me?” Lotor asked, running his fingers through his soft hair, and then rested his chin on the top of his head. “Watching the rain and the lightning is a bore, do you not think?” He then nuzzled the top of his head, squeezing him when he felt Keith tense again at the sound of thunder. “You are afraid, are you not? If you are, then come with me. Please.”  
  
Keith breathed in shakily, turning to gaze up towards him, grabbing his hand gently. “Sorry… I just… I get lost in thought whenever there’s rain and…”  
  
“You do not have to explain yourself, my Starlight…” Lotor whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead when he leaned down. “Come. Let me give you a distraction that means much. This is our honeymoon. You deserve to rest and not think about things for once. Let me make love to you. Let me cherish you…” He then tugged him gently to the bed, Keith nodding his head slowly. “I like it when you go along with whatever I say. It makes me feel important, Keith.”  
  
Keith laughed. “You have been important for a long time, you know. Don’t give me that.” He flinched and buried his face into his chest the moment he heard the loud roar of thunder. Look at him, the one who flew the black lion and faced so many different types of enemies. He feared a little… thunder. It was a strange fear for someone so powerful, but he tended to not dwell on it, and he didn’t deal with thunder too much in space or the desert, but now? Now he was facing it head on, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit and felt like his whole world was rattled.  
  
And Lotor could see the fear, he could smell it, and it made him whimper when he drew the other closer and pressed his face into his neck. He rubbed into his scent gland, trying to wash away all the fear, trying to soothe him and coax him into calmness. He felt his trembling body beneath his hands, Keith finally not being able to take it anymore and clinging to Lotor the moment he heard a loud roar of thunder, and then he relaxed, pressing kisses and licks to his bitten scent gland, moving his head away so he could stare into his eyes and press their lips together. He cupped Lotor’s cheeks, shifting a bit to where he was on the bed, sitting down and bringing him along with him. Lotor only pulled away so he could shift Keith to where his head rested on the pillows.  
  
Lotor’s hands traveled up and down Keith’s sides, staring deep into his eyes. He could still feel him trembling underneath his fingertips, wishing he wasn’t so terrified, wishing it wasn’t so loud for Keith. He has never seen Keith like this, not in an instance where there was not even a fight or something to be lost. It was good that Keith seemed to relax somewhat in his grasp, but at the same time, he felt hurt that he could not entirely stop his trembling. He cared for Keith in more ways than one, something he has never had to face before. Caring for another with his being and mind was something he was not used to, especially since how he had grown up and faced things were different… He just wanted Keith to feel safe and secure. He didn’t want him to shake or cry.  
  
“Lotor…”  
  
Slowly, Lotor untied the other’s robe, undoing his own robe. He slid it off, repeating the action with Keith, slowly taking it off and from under him and throwing it off to the side. It was a sight to see, Keith. He loved how his body looked under the faint light strike from the lightning, and he loved how he willingly spread his legs for him. He was begging for him with just a look, needing a distraction, and Lotor wanted to completely ravage him and fuck him into the bed.  
  
But then Keith cried out at a loud crackle of thunder, pressing his hands to his face, making Lotor flinch and grab his hands. Keith was terrified, unable to shake his terror, unable to shake this feeling that he had bubbling deep inside of him. His body was conflicted, both aroused and yet scared while he was under Lotor, and all Lotor could do was move down and take his hands away from his face. He pressed gentle kisses to his cheeks and then to his lips, sliding down his neck as his hands ran up and down his sides. He wanted to give him this forever growing love and affection, not wanting Keith to go a second without some sort of pampering, not wanting him to go a second without his lips on his or their bodies pressed together.  
  
Keith sighed into every kiss and every touch, hands grasping at the other’s shoulders, hips bucking up and into his to find some friction. He moved one hand to seize at the other’s soft locks, happily carding his fingers through what hair he did have. While he did miss getting to untangle the tangles from Lotor’s long hair, he loved this look on him. He could see his face more in the intimate moments of sex, and his hair did not get in the way like it did even when it was in a ponytail. He could see the softer features of his face, and to him, it was more pleasing and arousing. He liked getting the chance to look at him, to see him for who he was, and God… He was pleased with who he married.  
  
Lotor began to move his hips slowly, lapping and sucking at the male’s scent gland when he leaned down, mouthing at the bond bite that had been placed and purred in response to it. He could feel Keith nibbling and suckling on his mark, biting down accidentally at the sound of thunder once again, but then he relaxed and continued to suck and kiss.  
  
“I have you, Keith. You do not have to be afraid any longer…” Lotor whispered into his ear, digging his claws lightly into his back, holding him close to his body. “I will never stop being here. You will have me at all times during this. You are my husband. You are my partner. I will make you forget your terror and only feel our love and passion for each other.”  
  
“Lotor…” Keith sighed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips when he had pulled away, head tilted to the side as his eyes slid closed. Soft. Sweet. Intimate. He loved Lotor’s lips and loved how they moved against his in a perfect rhythm. He loved how each kiss meant so much, that even a nip or a nibble meant a whole lot, and that there was love filling the air in just a few short seconds. Keith was grateful that he has such a loving and handsome husband to be there for him when he needs someone to care for him. He doesn’t regret marrying him for one second and never will.  
  
The kiss grew slightly more intense the more their lips pressed against one another, head tilted to the side as he grasped onto his hair a bit, moving his hips more and more until finally, he could feel slick sliding from his slicked hole. He loved that the kisses turned him on quite easily, and Lotor surely did enjoy getting the chance to feel it. Keith has already been fucked plenty since the start of their vacation, and it hasn’t been long since their last time. Lotor’s impatience always seemed to get the best of him as his hand guided his cock against the slicked entrance. But, of course, he teased, pressing a finger in instead, sliding it in and out, moving it all around as he pulled his head away. Then he pushed in a second finger, eyeing Keith lovingly as he moaned and groaned softly underneath him until finally, Lotor did give him what he wanted. He was slow, sweet, flinching when the other would tighten around his cock the moment he heard a roar of thunder.  
  
But he kept pressing in, being gentle with Keith, not wanting to hurt him, not even for a second. When finally he was buried in deep, up to the hilt and the top of his knot nudging against Keith’s entrance, he began to move his hips. Lotor’placed his hands beside Keith’s head, foreheads pressing together as he ruts his hips into his, back arched slightly as he tried to make sure to roll right into his prostate. Keith cried out, both terrified and in pleasure as more thunder roared until finally he latched onto Lotor and buried his face into his neck. He was trying hard not to let him go. He was trying hard not have Lotor slip from his grasp, not wanting their moment to end as he was slowly fucking him with passion, not rough in any way to ensure that they had a more intimate moment.  
  
Intimate was nice.  
  
Keith began to move his hips and got into the rhythm the more he drowned out the sound and filled it with Lotor’s breathing and moans. He loved that the man tried not to hold back his voice, heart thumping hard against his chest as he watched his face and then watched his slow and gentle movements. Keith wouldn’t beg this time for him to make love to him faster and harder. He did wrap his legs around the other’s waist, moaning out just for him just so he could please Lotor and make him feel good. Keith could feel his cock twitching inside of him with each and every moan, causing him to grunt in approval, his head thrown back a little when he felt him give a particularly rough thrust when he noted that Keith was feeling a little more comfortable.  
  
This was good.  
  
The more Lotor moved inside of Keith, the more Keith forgot. The slide in and slide out had him feeling hot, the lightning cracking along the sky sometimes illuminating their bodies as well as the faint glow of candles that surrounded them in their room. There were only a flew, enough to give a slight light and a faint smell of vanilla. Keith had picked the scent. He thought it smelled… ‘sexy.’ The moment only grew on him the more he moved inside of his body, soft sighs of pleasure leaving Keith, sometimes tensing when the thunder was loud enough to feel like it shook the room, but it didn’t. Keith’s mind was playing tricks on him at a time where he should only focus on the pleasure, so he was beginning to tune everything out. Lotor was more important. Lotor was more meaningful and was helpful when helping him through something tough.  
  
Keith spent too many lonely nights in the dark during thunderstorms that did roll on through occasionally.  
  
Their moment became more intense the more Keith got into it. The more he moaned and cried out for Lotor, the more Lotor gave him, pumping his hips at a faster speed, pressing into his prostate every time he pushed in deep. Keith was beginning to beg for more softly, lips parted when Lotor gave it to him, legs squeezed around his waist now with his hands clutching at his shoulders. Nails dug into the skin over and over again, not enough to bleed, but enough to leave indents that left Lotor feeling blissful. He loved it when Keith’s nails dug into his skin, enjoying it when his embrace was hard enough to make him groan in frustration but as well as happy that he could cling to him without a care, letting himself loose and losing himself to the point where he would dig into his skin without realizing it.  
  
And Lotor began to move faster now that Keith didn’t tense up whenever he did hear thunder but gasped when he felt him tightening around him on purpose to drive Lotor insane. It worked. Lotor could not hold back more, one hand gripping Keith’s hair as the other hand clutched at the pillow, rolling and rocking his hips hard, fucking into Keith like some beast, pleasing his husband to the best of his ability. Keith could only cry out in pleasure, wanting to scream but kept his voice down for the sake of listening to Lotor’s ragged breaths and gentle moans. He could feel his knot beginning to swell, and Keith could feel the heat pooling down south, but he didn’t want the moment to end just yet, except it would be.  
  
Keith could not hold back his release, and released with a soft scream of the other’s name, head tilted back slightly as he made a mess of their bodies with cum, slick producing around Lotor’s cock and easily allowed his knot to pop into his body. Keith moaned when he felt Lotor spill into him, pumping him full of cum, moving his hips slightly in the motion and grunted with each and every spurt. He filled him up admirably, body collapsing onto Keith’s when he was done with the first spurts, pressing his face into the crook of his neck as he panted against it. When Lotor came undone, Keith found it to be the most attractive thing he has ever experienced. He loved it when Lotor was blissed out for a moment, having come so hard that he needed to relax for just a moment.  
  
Lotor had a fast recovery time, but for now, he would have to settle being seated inside of Keith.  
  
“Mm…” Lotor sighed, purring as he nuzzled into Keith’s neck, then he bit lightly onto his scent gland.  
  
“Lotor…” Keith sighed and pressed his face into his neck, biting and nibbling on the skin, lapping at any bruises he made wanting to make sure he littered Lotor’s skin even if it didn’t show much. The skin tone made it difficult for it to show up, but the spots were darker than usual which satisfied Keith anyways. “I can feel you throbbing inside of me… It’s nice…” He mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
“I have quite a bit left in me, Keith…” Lotor mumbled, sighing softly against his skin, gripping his hair gently to give it a small tug. “You bring it all out of me even without trying. It is quite fascinating, I hope you understand this. I can never truly begin to understand as to why you make my body feel this way, but I have always reacted to you. Even from day one, my body has reacted towards yours.”  
  
Keith blinked, head tilted to the side when the other told him this. He moved his hands to press them against his cheeks, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. In his mind, he was entirely tuning out the thunder, plus the rain was letting up a little. He was sure it would continue through the night, which was what the forecast called for, but for right now he could feel completely and utterly calm while he felt Lotor deep inside of him and holding him in a way that made him feel good. He groaned when Lotor shifted his hips, feeling his cock twitch once again, Lotor biting down into Keith’s neck as he rolled his hips a little more. It gave the knot a little tug, staying snuggly in place, but the twitching…  
  
Keith gasped when he felt Lotor release a second time deep inside of him, feeling him moaning against his skin, face buried and nestled in to keep him from showing how utterly pleased he felt by the action. Keith could tell Lotor loved the heat a little more right now. Perhaps he was closer to his rut than they had expected? Keith was also close to his heat, and this little vacation they had, this little honeymoon, was long and dragged out, so they had time to have a heat and rut shared together. It would explain the sensitivity and Lotor’s need to please Keith in any way he can.  
  
In fact, Lotor loved the fact that he got the chance to please Keith over and over again. Why would Keith be complaining about this? There was no reason to bitch and moan about someone wanting to fuck your body and fill you up with cum until you passed out. There was nothing wrong with being kept to the bed for a day because your lover fucked you too hard or fucked you too much. Those were the days where Lotor would pamper Keith and would make sure he got everything, plus it had only happened twice, and Lotor was insistent on not letting it happen again for a good bit since he wanted Keith to enjoy the vacation as well. Florida was beautiful, especially with his uprising through the years. Florida has grown and flourished, parks all having new technology, all being safer and no accidents have occurred in the past five years besides people based ones that were based on stupid decisions.  
  
Lotor never wanted to leave, but he knew that eventually, they would have to leave. Eventually, they would have to go and protect the world some more. For right now, Voltron wasn’t needed and hasn’t been required for a whole month before this, so Keith knew it had been the right time (and perfect timing as well!). There was more protection for the Earth anyway, and with Lotor’s side of the Galra army being more massive than anything, Keith could afford a little time to himself, especially as an omega with his alpha husband and God Keith was living for it. He was living for the other’s sensitivity. He was living for his affection and his throbbing. He was living for every single moment, and there was nothing that could stop his shaking for more pleasure.  
  
Keith groaned, wrapping his arms as tight as he could around Lotor, digging his nails into his back and ran them down his back. Lotor threw his head back and moaned out softly, right near Keith’s ear but far enough for Keith to see his face and the look he put on, causing Keith’s dick to be caught in between their bodies. Keith continued to drag his nails down, and Lotor only continued to moan until another release was brought out of him, coming down to then bite into Keith’s shoulder. Keith cried out softly, eyes sliding shut as he gripped his soft locks. It was funny considering Lotor had to bend his back since his height made it awkward for them, but it only made things better for Keith. He could slide his finger up and down his spine, feeling every indent and rise, giving him little scratches that made Lotor groan happily.  
  
This moment… He loved this moment. Keith loved moaning for him when he came and loved that even when Lotor’s knot was dying down, he was insistent on staying buried deep inside of him. Keith was distracting himself by giving Lotor this loving affection while his releases continued until finally his knot did die down and he was able to pull out, but he only forced himself back deep inside of Keith, rocking his hips once again, but this time in a much rougher moment. He then shifted to where he was on his knees, flipping Keith over to where his chest was on the bed, ass raised and in the air. This was his. This was all Lotor’s, and he wanted to take it over and over again. He wanted Keith to feel his cock all day tomorrow while they went to the beach.  
  
And Lotor would give him this feeling.  
  
He fucked Keith hard and fast, cock sliding in and out deeply, hands grasping at soft cheeks and prying them apart as he fucked into him deeply. Keith was a moaning mess underneath the male, hands gripping at the pillows beneath him, rocking and forcing his hips back so he could feel the other as deep as he could manage. He loved it when Lotor lost control, and this was a moment where he lost it, fucking Keith like a wild animal, moving and snapping his hips over and over again. The sounds coming from his ass made his head spin, his cock throb, and his heart thump harder. The fact that Lotor was getting off on the sound as well only made things better for Keith as he made sure to keep his ass raised as he continued to fuck him over and over again.  
  
In and out, in and out, push and pull, thrust in and thrust out. The harsh and brutal pace was one Keith could handle, and it made the thunder a thing of the past for at least right now as all he could hear were the sounds of their relentless fucking. Lotor seemed to be too into it to care for anything else now. All he cared for was dragging his nails down Keith’s back, slapping his ass lightly (or hard, either way, he did it), and giving Keith the royal treatment he deserved since he _now_ is royalty, there was no lie there. Keith was royalty to everyone’s eyes even though he has always been royalty to Lotor.  
  
Within minutes of their fucking, Keith came with a loud cry. His cock had been untouched for so long and yet he was able to release on his own, especially since the other continued to hit his prostate each and every time he pushed in. That’s when finally Lotor was giving away. He fucked into Keith for a few more minutes, the boy reduced to pants and loud moans and cries of pleasure until finally, Lotor came again. He rutted his hips against his ass this time, knot not having popped because Lotor had willed it not to. He didn’t want to stop here, and he wasn’t going to, not for at least an hour when he fully could feel satisfied.  


 

* * *

  
  
Keith held a cup of hot cocoa in his hands, watching the window from the bed. Lotor was splayed next to him, head tilted the other way as his eyes were still closed, but he was awake. He shifted, groggily sighing and moving to rest his head against the other’s thighs, glad he didn’t have hair to get in his way anymore. He glanced up at Keith, a small smile on his face when the male press a hand to his cheek and eyed him lovingly.  
  
“I apologize for last night. Did I go too rough again?”  
  
Keith shook his head. “But, I can tell you’re near your rut, Lotor…” He pointed out, flicking his forehead gently, receiving a soft ‘ow’ from the Galra under him. “You could have warned me, you know.”  
  
“I thought you would have figured by now considering our cycles synced.”  
  
“But at the same time, you do know that I get my heat every three months, and you get your rut twice a year. We have only been together for a year, and a half and this is the first time they have ever synced up.”  
  
Lotor pouted, nuzzling his nose gently into Keith’s stomach. “We have to be careful this time then. I want children, but not right now. Let us wait a while, have our fun, help save the universe before we have children?” He tilted his head to the side. “I can feel you are wavering with your feelings; I am sure you are thinking what I am thinking, correct? We may be unfit to raise a child with our current state, the wound still fresh for me and your wound also fresh but being stitched together. I want us to feel comfortable, so for now let us have our fun and not think of much else, yes?”  
  
Keith nodded his head and ran his fingers more through his hair. “I can’t wait then to experience this with you…” He whispered to him. “I can’t wait to experience a lot of things with you as your partner…”  
  
“Me as well, Keith,” Lotor smiled and leaned up to press a kiss gently to his lips, connecting them with a happy hum escaping him.  
  
And Keith gave him the same satisfied noise he could, happily still running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
